Overlord: The Epic of The 41 Supreme Beings
by damiantran280
Summary: The 41 member of Ainz Ooal Gown are no longer just players in a game, no, they are actual Demons, Angels, Undead And God's. So let's follow their epic story of Love, Death, Betrayal And conquest as they try to conquer everything in their path and unite all under the flag of Ainz Ooal Gown.


**Hey everyone its been a while, a long LONG while, sorry about the wait but i had writers block and with the COVID-19 thing happening it was hard to write. BUT I'm back now with a new fanfic that I hope doesn't suck as hard as my previous one did.**

**Thing you should keep in mind because i made some changes about what said in my other Fanfic—**

**The MC appearance: Imagine Revan from Star Wars the Old republic (that also my MC name: Revan)  
**

**The mechanic of the game still exist but in my fanfic it just a natural thing and not a game, everyone will talk about levels, tank/fighter/marksman/mage/supporter, race and NPC as if it was just a natural law in the world, so keep that in mind. **

**and with that out of the way Let go:**

At the beginning of creation and the concept of time and space itself, there was YGGDRASIL, the world tree. A tree whose branches were so great and it's trunk so vast, that not even the gods themselves can shake it. The many leaves that adorned the tree's branches were the countless worlds of creation. But where there is creation there is also destruction, a great and powerful serpent who was as long and as mighty as the Tree was born from the abyss and began to consume the many worlds of YGGDRASIL. The gods that had resided in the countless worlds of YGGDRASIL were wiped out left and right, until the one eyed god of knowledge, Odin began to form an alliance with his fellow gods and soon started the age of war.

The war spanned for a thousand years, and in its wake millions upon trillions of worlds were destroyed. The worlds that were ravaged and nearly destroyed beyond repair by the abyssal army of the serpent were transformed into powerful artifacts called [The World Items], Items that hold the power of an entire world and are capable of rewriting the law of reality itself. Only when harnessing these world weapons were the gods of old able to seal the great serpent under the mighty root of the world tree YGGDRASIL. At the war's end only 9 worlds remained unharmed.

Over many millennia these 9 world who were named after the hero's that defended it Asgard, Alfenhim, Vanahiem, Nidavellir, Midgard, Jotunheim, Niflheim, Helheim, and Muspelheim, were made into the home of the new gods who was born after the god of old died. These new gods were beings of such great and vast power and wisdom that their only worthy foe were each other. And so after many Millianna of blissful peace and paradise, the gods grew bored and weary and so they wage battled and war against each other for more power and knowledge, and simply to entertained themselves by harassing the power of worldwide destruction and unleashing horrific weapons upon each other in their endless struggle for superiority.

With the great 9 worlds of the gods in chaos once more, but there were beings who were separated and divided amongst the gods who grew weary of the ceaseless slaughter and conquest. And so one being rose and finally had enough of this senseless bloodshed and began to embark on a grand journey to find beings of similar power and desire for coexistence. This being of great power and wisdom even amongst his fellow gods was only known as The Sovereign of Conquest, Revan.

* * *

The World of Helheim, the land of the dead, this world is a desolate icy world, which was perpetually shrouded in pure darkness. The atmosphere was grim and dark, and the sky was constantly overcast. Within Helheim, things became more dangerous the further one went from the center of its world. In addition to the wandering monsters, the very terrain itself became a hazard for any wandering soul to explore.

At the very edge of Helheim where monsters rome and the mountain terrain are treacherous to travel, one wandering soul walked seemingly aimlessly throughout the land of the dead.

"War, it is truly a horrifying thing to experience, even to gods…"

A being who was cloaked in black, walked along a wasteland that was once considered beautiful in the desilent world of the dead, but now was ravaged by war and death. Thousands of corpses from monsters and humans, gods and demons alike littered the scorched and dead soil and what little water was left, were now replaced by a river of crimson blood.

"If one were to think of gods, he would imagine them living in eternal peace and bliss..." the black crows of death descended from the blood soaked sky and began to feed upon the piles of corpses.

As the tall figure continued to walk past the mountains of bodys, he stopped in front of a pile of dead knights, staking on top of each other with swords and spears still piercing their lifeless body. A giant of a being wrapped in once bright shining silver armor sated under the corpse piled with its sword serving as its crunches and a Knight stand looming over the giant with a raised sword ready to kill.

"But you and I know that couldn't be further from the truth—" the mysterious hooded figure said as he outstretched his hand, the knight with his sword held high quickly turned and charged at this mysterious being behind him. As the knight continued to charge he quickly realized he was no longer on solid ground but instead he was several feet above it. His lunge began to feel as if it was about to burst as he was being choked by an invisible force, a second later his neck snapped like a broken twigs being stepped on as he fell to ground lifeless.

The figure wrapped in black, continued his advances toward the mildly surprised giant knight and offered his hand to the him "—don't you agree World Champion Touch-Me".

The silvered armored knight now named Touch-Me raised his head and looked at the strange figure before him and silently studied his every action, his face was covered by a black hood and mask, he wore a black robe as dark as the abyss and had light body armor with two risk gauntlets on each hand. After a while Touch-Me finally took his hand, he stood up and easily towered over this being who had helped him from the grasp of death.

"Who are you strange warriors?" Touch-Me asked "are you a god?" but quickly after asking his question Touch-Me spoke again "if you are, then please know that I am very grateful to you, however I will not participate in this war any longer"

Revan smiled under his mask "My name is Revan and I am a god, just like you, however I am different from the other gods, I too do not desire to participate in this senseless war" Revan replied "instead I will be the one to end it".

Touch brushed off the dirt and grime that stain his armor and grabbed his sword and did the same. After hearing Revan replied, Touch-Me made his confusion known.

"In this 9 forsaken world, it is full of things that don't go as you wish, even if you are a god. The longer you live, the more you realize this reality is meaningless" Touch-Me eyes slightly widened under his helmet as Revan continued his speech.

"In this world, wherever there is light, there is also darkness. As long as the concept of winners exists, there must also be losers. God and man both seek peace, yet at the same time yearning for war. Those are the two realms belonging to gods and men. Thinking of peace whilst spilling blood is something that only we can do, they're two sides of the same coin"

Revan words sink deeply into Touch-Me mind as he reconsider his next move. Revan was definitely different from any god Touch-Me had met, he was powerful, that was for certain but he also had an air to him that made people listen and respect him.

"That is the cycle of war that had plagued this world, and I will be the one to break it" with unshakable will and certainty in his voice, Revan looked at Touch-Me and asked "so World Champion, will you stand with me and help fix this sinful world or will you stand alone and continue to be another victim in this senseless and bloody war that had taken countless innocent lives?"

Touch-Me though long and hard and came to an answer that the old him should have in a heartbeat. This just further shows how war can change someone, even the most righteous and heroic beings that he once thought himself as.

"What are you planning to do? even with my help, two gods can't stop this war that has been waging for over a thousand years, we can maybe hold it back but never stop it" Touch-Me said. Whatever answer Revan will give doesn't matter to Touch-Me as he already made up his mind, he just wants to know what this god will do and what answer he will give.

"You are right, two gods no matter how powerful can't stop this war, but an army composed of gods and demons, humans and monsters can" Revan firmly stated.

Touch-Me eyes went wide with shock "What you are suggesting and trying to do is impossible, a unified army composing of different races is bound to fail, the only thing that had kept this war going was once simply to gain power but now after thousands of year that no longer the case, it's all about the pride and honor of their race now!" Touch-Me explains.

Touch-Me was indeed correct, once long ago the new gods fought for power and entertainment but after thousands of years of senseless bloodshed, that was no longer the case. At some point in time the war was fought for those who had fallen and those who had grudges or debt, one soldier would kill another and their son or daughter would seek revenge and do the same and so this endless cycle of hate continued on.

"Then what about you World Champions, Touch-Me?" Revan asked "though we are both gods, we are different, different race, ideology, belief, but that doesn't matter, what unite man and god is the cycle that bind all living and nonliving things together, and that cycle is—"

"—The Cycle of Hate" Touch-Me finishes " you want to gather allies that hate this war and will fight for you to end it?" Revan nodded "do such beings exist?"

"You and I are proof of it aren't we?" Revan said "I have hope that this war has not turned all the gods into bloodthirsty barbarians and savages" he looked at Touch-Me once again and asked once more.

"So Touch-Me, will you join me in ending this war?" The knight looked at his sword and looked back at the god before and kneeled down on one knee, he stabbed his sword in front of him "I pledged my loyalty to you, my lord" He said with an unwavering loyalty in his voice.

Revan let out a quiet chuckle "I ask you to join me as an ally and a friend, not a servant, if I had wanted your subservient I would have forced you to do it" Revan said and extended his hand to the still kneeling knight.

"So stand my friend and fight at my side for you and I are equal and that will never change" Touch-Me looked at this strange being before him, this was a god who is trying to end a war that had waged for over a thousand years. He was a being who did not want him, a world champion, a being who could turn the tide of the war to kneel before him and pledge his fealty.

'Truly what a strange god he is' Touch-Me thought as he sheathed his sword, grabbed the hand of the god before him and stood up.

"I'm glad to have you, my friend" Revan said as he smiled under his mask.

"So what now, what are your plans for gathering other allies?" Touch-Me asked.

"I already have 9 in mind, you the World Champions, Ulbert Alain Odle The World Disaster, Momonga the Overlord of Death, Warrior Takemikazuchi The Sword God, Tabula Smaragdina The Alchemist of Destruction, Peroroncino The Winged Archer of Explosive Shot, Bukubukuchagama The Slime Fortress, Nishikienrai The Ninja of The Mist, Yamaiko The Lady of The Fist" Revan then came to a finishes with his long list of names and epithet.

"Those are the most widely known gods in the 9 world, they won't join us so easily" Touch-Me began to stroke his chin as he began to think.

"Many army's have tried to recruit them but not a single one was able to convince them to join" Revan said.

"So what makes you think you can convince them to join us?" Touch-Me asked.

"Everything in creation have something they desire, to end this war is my desire and as is yours" Touch-Me can see where this is going and so interjected.

"So you want to do the exact same thing that literally every army tried to do to recruit them, if so that sounds like a splendid idea" Touch-Me said with a trace of sarcasm in his voice.

"I didn't finish did I?" Revan said as he continued on where he was before being so rudely cut short.

"I have many connections throughout the 9 world and with there help I have already located 2 of the 8" Revan said.

"8, didn't you say 9?" Touch-Me questioned.

"You already join me, that leave 8 others and hopefully we can convince the 2 that I have located to join us" Touch-Me nodded and asked—

"So who are we going after first?"

"The World Disaster, Ulbert Alain Odle" Revan simply said.

As if all of his energy came back to him, Touch-Me triumphantly said "Alright let's go!".

"I'm glad you're so energetic, cause we are going to Hell…" Revan simply said in a calm and natural way as if it was obvious.

"Yes to Hell!...WAIT WHAT!?"

**please leave a review about what i did good and bad in chp 1, it would help make the story better. If you have any question please PM me!**

**PS: English is my second language, so I'm not good with comas and periods and such (sorry)**

**Love u all and have a great night or day and be safe.**


End file.
